Icarus
by Aurora Borealis 97
Summary: Yes, lame title. Yes, another OC. This is an OCxOC fic. Hope you like. Please read! Jamie meets Icarus. Cyber cookie if you can guess Icarus's origin. Hint: his obsession is to get as close to the sun as possible. This is a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my probably suckish would-be Valentine's Day fanfic, but I got grounded. Meh. Anyway, hope you like it. BUT, the pairing is, as warned, OCxOC, but who else could Jamie date? Not Tucker, cause I want a JamiexGhost. Not Johnny 13, because he has a girlfriend. Not Sydney Poindexter, cause he's kinda... hard to write and not someone I want to subject myself to. Not Johnny 13's shadow, which is the only other canon I could possibly think of, but that would be weird. Everyone else is out of her age range. Anyway, excuse rant over, this is my way of introducing Jamie's boyfriend. Behold my work of possible garbage!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Jamie floated along, exploring the Ghost Zone. By the time she finished, maybe she would know it even better than her brother. She certainly hoped so, otherwise she wouldn't really know it at all. She couldn't be bothered making a map, so she committed it all to memory.

Then, startled, she spotted a ghost coming toward her. Not threateningly, but approaching nonetheless. Of course, not all ghosts were evil. She cocked her head curiously. What?

He had short brown hair, glowing green eyes, and blue skin. He was wearing an ancient-Greek style white tunic and white gladiator sandals.

Once he reached her, still nonthreatening, she suddenly felt shy. "Hi."

He cocked his head, much like she had moments before. "I've heard of you, Jamie. What are you doing in this part of the Ghost Zone? I'm Icarus, by the way. I promise I won't attack."

She shrugged. "Exploring. My brother isn't very good at memorizing paths and sucks at making maps, so the navigation falls to me."

"Why?"

"Mostly because exploring is fun, aside from the reasons I just said. I can't explore my section because if I do, Walker will come after me."

"What'd you do?"

"Real-world contraband. A very stupid rule if you ask me."

"No kidding. Walker's a freak about that. Not to mention his habit of capturing."

"Plasmius is, too. The guy's a real frootloop."

"I AM NOT A FROOT LOOP!" a voice roared behind her, causing her to jump in midair, spin around, and blast Plasmius in the stomach with an ectoblast. He flew back.

Icarus jumped, flying a little back in fear. "Speak of Pariah! Never seen a halfa before in my afterlife, and now I meet two in one day! And watch them fight, for Clockwork's sake!"

Jamie glanced at Icarus, deemed him in need of protection, and planted herself in front of him protectively.

"Ooh, have you found yourself a boyfriend?" taunted Plasmius. Frootloop. "He won't last long, Jamica. No one has the lifespan or durability of a halfa."

Jamie growled and launched herself at him.

He growled right back and shoved her off, nearly tossing her into Icarus. She blasted him but he dodged and retaliated. She deflected it and flew at him.

He caught her by the throat and shocked her painfully. Then, a gust of wind blew by and snatched Jamie out of Vlad's hands. She caught her breath and looked up. Icarus was floating there, looking fierce, blowing winds in circles briefly, forming a tornado which twisted Vlad around. Jamie flew forward and tackled Plasmius again, pinning him to a nearby land mass. he threw her off and blasted her. Together, they fought Vlad until he floated away, unconscious, supported only by the anti-gravity effects of the Ghost Zone. Icarus was even capable of conjuring little lightning storms that shocked Vlad and fierce rains that counteracted his heat, but Jamie's too, unfortunately.

They floated near each other.

"Thanks," Jamie said.

"Thanks," echoed Icarus. They smiled at each other.

"Will I see you again?" asked Jamie.

He leaned forward. "Only if you want to."

That was all the invitation she needed. She kissed him and he held her close and kissed back.

When they broke, she smiled. "I suppose we will, then."

"I suppose we will."

* * *

**My first attempt at romance. Good? Bad? Icarus will be in most stories Jamie's in, which will be a lot in the future. I'd appreciate constructive criticism, but no flames, as usual. And no complaints about the OCxOC pairing. Don't like, shouldn't have read. R&R! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is now a two-shot. NOTHING MORE. Icarus _will_ take part in other stories, though, I promise. Anyway, this WAS going to be a oneshot, but gothsamphan14 made some excellent points that can't really be casually put in a different story. Oh, and I also deprived Jamie of the Ectoblast ghost power. She just has her heat beams, which are really, really hot. Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

The next month, Jamie went to see Icarus, who had shown her the location of his lair. She knocked. When he opened up, she smiled.

"Hi, Icarus," she said happily. For the whole month, not a day had gone by that either she or Icarus didn't find the time to visit. Icarus often helped to patrol if he visited, and he tended to visit more than she did, since she did, after all, have a very busy, very important schedule, which she really disliked deviating from. But she still found time.

"Hi, Jamie. Real World or Ghost Zone?" he asked.

"Either one, but... I'd probably prefer Real World. We can go flying," she replied.

He grinned in anticipation. "All right, then!" He dashed out the door and took off flying. She laughed, running after him and zipping toward him.

They raced to the Portal. Icarus won, and they laughed happily and zoomed through the portal, then up and out through the ceiling.

Still laughing, they flew up and up and up, as close to the sun as the pair could fly, then down, down, down, down low to the ground, then they leveled out above the city, grinning widely. The twin grins vanished as an ectobeam flew close to Icarus. His eyes widened in fear and he flew up a little.

"Jamie, your brother has found us!" he called out.

She turned to see her brother scowling at Icarus ferociously. "Who are you and why are you with my sister?"

Jamie angrily answered for Icarus. "His name is Icarus and he's with me because he's my boyfriend. He's helped me with some ghost fights, one of which was with Plasmius."

"Jamie, he can't be your boyfriend! He's a ghost!"

She started to glow a little in anger. "I'm as much ghost as you are human! Exactly half! You can date a ghost! You can date a human! I can date a human! I can also date a ghost IF I WANT TO! So back off, Danny!" she yelled, glowing brighter and hotter with every word.

He flinched slightly, her heat element messing with his own ice one. "Jamie, calm down!"

"No, I won't calm down, Danny!" she yelled.

"What a sibling fight," muttered Icarus, too quiet for anyone to hear, watching the argument wide-eyed.

"Jamie, he's a ghost! I know not all ghosts are evil, but, a lot of ghosts hate us!" he called, wanting to calm her but unable to approach, since she was radiating intense heat.

"Shut UP, Danny!"

"Jamie," Icarus said, flying forward through the heat wave and laying a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down."

She looked at him angrily, then her expression faded to guilt. She dimmed and cooled as she descended and landed on a nearby rooftop.

"Sorry," she muttered guiltily. She sat and looked up at the darkening sky.

"It's fine, Jamie. I guess I should just focus on getting myself a girlfriend, huh?" Danny joked. She smiled. Then he turned and scowled at Icarus. "But I swear, if you hurt her, Icarus..." He left the threat hanging.

Icarus nodded. "I wouldn't dream of it."

He nodded at him and turned away, flying off to finish his patrol.

* * *

Icarus peaked through the wall. He had gone out of the Ghost Zone early that day and decided to wait for Jamie in the school, invisible. Apparently the ghost alarm didn't work.

He watched as Jamie practically fell asleep at her desk during English, and really couldn't blame her. He remembered her saying yesterday that it was her turn to patrol that night, and ghosts came out all night long. As the bell rang and Jamie woke with a start, he moved to the hallway and watched in anger as she gazed up at a large, muscled boy who towered above her.

The boy was looking down and smirking, then they talked for a second, before he picked her up by the shirt and slammed her against the wall. Icarus was sure he heard her squeak; she must have collected some injuries the night before. Then the boy snarled at her for another second before opening a random locker and slamming her inside and walking away.

The hall cleared and, after a moment, Jamie phased out of the locker, rubbing her shoulder.

Icarus followed her, staying hidden, for the remainder of the school day. The process repeated at least twice more. He scowled.

* * *

Another month later, word had spread to nearly every corner of the Ghost Zone: the female halfa had a ghost boyfriend named Icarus.

When Icarus delivered this news to her, she scowled. "Wonderful."

The next day, she met Icarus in the Ghost Zone to fly over the Distant Desert, surprisingly close to the Far Frozen. Just as the Far Frozen was the land of ice, the Distant Desert was the land of fire.

As they chatted, flying and gazing down, calling back to any greetings they heard, they looked around occasionally, climbing and diving.

"Hey, Jamie! Why're you with him?" asked Johnny, swooping toward him. "I've seen him around sometimes, he's hardly a match for a ghost like you."

She scowled at him. "He's plenty powerful enough, but that's not what matters to me." The she sped up as Kitty came and started yelling at Johnny for practically flirting with her.

They flew on, watching as the landscape below rose and fell. Then another ghost came up: Poindexter.

"Hey, I thought you were stuck in that old Casper High?" said Jamie, surprised.

"Nah, bully. Hey, Icarus, why're you hanging with that bully? I thought you were nicer than that."

Icarus frowned at him. "Jamie's nice, and definitely not a bully, Poindexter. Lighten up; not being a bully doesn't mean she has to let herself get bullied. I've seen her during school; Dash bullies her all the time."

She looked at him, surprised. "You see that?"

He nodded, then grabbed her arm and they flew on again. Several ghosts went up and talked to them like that; a few random teen boy ghosts Jamie didn't even know tried to attack Icarus, even. Skulker vowed to add Icarus to his list of prey, before his suit was blasted to pieces by the overprotective girl. They landed later on, looking slightly apprehensive, then parted ways, saying good-bye.

* * *

**Okay, was it good? Does my overprotective muse stink? Were the ghosts and Danny in-character? I don't think this is my best - it almost certainly wasn't. Anyway, bye! R&R!**


End file.
